You're in my seat
by dragonsgirl1010
Summary: Sakura sat in the wrong seat on her first, how many more strikes does she have before she's in true trouble
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is not my original idea it is from a story I read on this website a while back that I am unable to find now. If you are or know the author of the original You're in my seat, please contact me.

Chapter 1:

I can't believe it after two years of begging mom and dad are finally letting me go to the public high school. This will be my first time in a public school in nine years. Mom took me out after first grade because the other kids kept bullying me because of my large forehead and naturally bubble gum pink hair. I truly hope this time it will be different and I can have a normal school year, away from the bullies and trouble makers.

Taking a deep breath I looked at my alarm clock to find that it is only seven at night. I sat up and began to prepare my things for the first day of school, which happens to be tomorrow. I grabbed my black and cherry blossom embroidered back pack gently placing it on my bed before gathering all of my new notebooks placing them in the bag after checking that each held my name, I gathered my pink pencil bag that was full of new mechanical pencils next, after placing it gently in the bag I found my favorite book and a pair of headphones before placing them both in the bag and setting the bag on my desk chair.

Mom lightly knocked on the open door before walking in carrying a small white box. "I know it's nothing to special but I wanted you to have something new to wear on your first day." Mom softly said in her sweet voice placing the box on my bed before sitting next to it.

Gently opening the box, I found a black shirt with cherry blossoms flowing across. "It's beautiful, thank you. I can't wait to wear it."

"I'm glad you like it, Sakura. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here to teach now." She smiled her emerald green eyes filling with tears. "I know you're growing up but I enjoyed our school time together so much, it's going to be so lonely without you here."

"I know mom, it's okay, I'm going to miss you too but I know you'll find something to occupy your time till I get home from school." I said as calmly as I could, giving her a gentle hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Mom said softly, hugging me back before she stood up and walked out of the room. Gently I folded the shirt placing it back in the box and placing the box on top of my desk before gathering some other clothes to go with it. I placed a black and pink stripped jacket next to the box, along with a pair on light washed boot cut jeans, and my black sneakers. I decided it was time to take a shower and get ready for bed because tomorrow is a big day.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am sixteen years old, as of tomorrow I will be a Junior in highschool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Today is my first day of school, I can't believe it. After I dressed in the clothes I pulled out the previous night and tied by black sneakers I nearly ran out of the house before remembering that my hair was yet to be done as well as that I haven't packed my lunch yet. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down I began to brush my hair and put a red ribbon in it, then I went off to pack my lunch. The whole time I was thinking about my first day and how it would be amazing. Once everything was done I looked over to the clock and decided it would be best to head to the bus stop before I had to run to school. Wouldn't want to be late my first day.

Taking a seat on the bus stop bench I pulled out my favorite book and slowly lost myself in it before I noticed the bus was almost there after a few pages. Gently putting the book back into my bag I stood up and once it stopped in front of her she got on deciding on the seat a few rows from the front and took a seat next the window placing my bag on the floor. Once I looked up I noticed that many kids were looking at me as if I was crazy but I shrugged it off as them looking at my hair. Many believe my hair is dyed but I swear its natural it has been like this since the day I was born. The bus began moving after a few more students got on, we stopped at the next stop and I watched as more kids climbed on. I watched as a red haired boy climbed on and he didn't look very happy. I looked down at the floor to avoid his angered gaze; I didn't look up till I heard a throat clear next to me.

"You're in my seat." A very deep and agitated voice spoke, looking over I saw the red head glaring at me.

Taking a deep breath I spoke at last. "I don't see your name on it." He pointed behind me and there carved into the seat was Gaara I gulped before attempting to stand up and leave. "I'm sorry I'll move."

"Don't bother, sit your ass back down." He growled lightly before plopping into the seat next to me. I sighed sitting back down seeing as I wouldn't be able to move after he propped his feet on the seat in front of him. I took the time from the rest of the bus ride to study him. His hair a fresh blood red, the tattoo above his left eye was a Japanese Kanji which meant love, he was very thin but you could make out the slight tint of muscle, and his eyes against my better judgment was a beautiful jade far more beautiful than my emerald ones. His clothes consisted of a black long sleeved shirt which had many a skull with blood splattered on them, his pants were a set of onyx rave pants with many pockets and almost twice as many chains, his shoes were pure black combat boots. Upon further inspection I noticed I noticed he had many ear piercings and an eyebrow piercing over his right eye.

The bus stopped at the school once I stopped studying him, I went to leave but he wouldn't put his feet down. "Excuse me but I would like to get into the school soon."

"Just shut up and sit back down, we're not going anywhere till I am ready to get into the school." He growled back at me giving this horrible glare in turn, quickly I sat back down and waited quietly in fear of angering him further. He finally got up ten minutes till school started I quickly ran out and into the school to make it on time.

Once I got in I had difficulty finding my home room but I finally did, I carefully opened the door thankful the bell hadn't rung yet. Taking a seat in the far back I could hear some others whispering about someone that sat in Gaara's seat while glancing over to me. I blushed lightly before pulling out my book again. On my first day and I already fucked up, joy hopefully things get better.


End file.
